With the development of electronic devices, a requirement for a thinner mobile phone becomes higher. In related technology, in order to realize more functions in an electronic device such as a mobile phone, more components are integrated inside the electronic device, and position relationships among various components become more complicated. Therefore, the requirement for the thinner mobile phone is affected greater, which is disadvantageous to design the mobile phone.